


The Reichenbach Playlist

by 3All_Just_Stories_in_the_End3 (sandwastesinthevoidofmychest)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Inspired by Music, M/M, Playlist, Post Reichenbach, Pre Reichenbach, Reichenbach Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandwastesinthevoidofmychest/pseuds/3All_Just_Stories_in_the_End3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Sherlock Holmes and his loyal Boswell told through the medium of music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reichenbach Playlist

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh, I started this after Reichenbach aired and I made this playlist but I'm only finishing it now.
> 
> It's really just an experiment.  
> Enjoy.

**Terrible Love - Birdy**

 

_Danger._ Danger  _night._

 

For John, the first was thrilling, breathtaking.

Following Sherlock down alleys, catching criminals, stealing kisses,

heated fights and the following nights.

Danger made everything fit,

made it

right.

 

The latter however, terrible, terrifying.

He couldn't follow Sherlock, he could only watch over him.

Try to make it okay, sit in the quiet company.

But for the danger, John would walk hand in hand with the danger nights.

It was a part of Sherlock.

& If that meant that he had to hold Sherlock until he fell asleep mumbling about the past-

things that he didn't want anyone to know- John would do it.

 

**We Don't Eat - James Vincent McMorrow**

 

“ _We're going to the country for a week.”_

 

It was that simple, there would be no negotiation.

If John wasn't coming, Sherlock would go alone.

 

Taxi, train, old house by the sea.

 

Silence.

 

There was sleeping, kissing, swimming.

Trust talked about in front of the fire.

There was love declared, love made and promises and whispers about the _future_ and hope and trust.

 

They felt as though

they finally had it.

 

**Help! - The Beatles**

 

“ _Molly, I think I'm going to die.”_

 

Scared, terrified eyes met at that moment; understanding passed through both sets,

guards down.

 

(But what about immortality?)

 

There were unspoken questions, no time now, the game was up.

“ _Have you told-”_

“ _John. No.”_ There was a weighty silence, the eye contact broke as his eyes closed, _“Look...look after him-won't you?”_

Wide eyes, darkening skies and heartbreaking lies were decided upon that night.

 

(Because they matter; Even if you think you sound as mad as a Hatter.)

 

**Safe Travels, (Don't Die) - Lisa Hannigan**

 

Their behaviour was erratic, but to John there was an edge to Sherlock that he couldn't pinpoint.

He felt as through he had climbed the mount of Sherlock's mood swings before, but right now he was also standing at this edge with him and with no answer to his questions from Sherlock, he was slowly slipping from the precipice.

He watched over Sherlock, closer than he would have before.

The caffeine, the lack of food, of conversation, of laughter, of their nights together.

 

Then there had been the phone call and the fight; Sherlock had changed hadn't he?

(Well, he's just like when you met him now.)

_Well, safe travels and don't die too soon._

John should have let those words pass his lips.

As a tradition, inside joke and genuine statement of care and more;

but he didn't.

 

**Violet Hill - Coldplay**

 

Doors slam, deafening silence- All the things unsaid hanging in the now stale air.

They had hid there, in the place of their first meeting for twelve hours.

There had been stressed silence and things that had once been said went without saying when they were really needed.

Now John was gone and the next thing Sherlock would do would be to face his imminent death.

He closed his mouth, keeping the words that should have spilt out to John

locked

inside.

 

**Everywhere I Go (Live in Brighton) - Lisse & Ellie Goulding**

 

Reptilian.

He was the snake; poisonous, dangerous, sadistic.

Staying alive had been the game, but that was now obsolete, boring, just _staying._

All this organisation, all leading to the fall.

He had been right.

It was a long way down.

Even with a fight.

 

**Sinnerman - Nina Simone**

 

The shot echoed.

Tinned, white noise, poisonous.

He was the devil incarnate.

There was no escape.

Him or John?

He couldn't let John get hurt,

Moriarty still had the power.

 

**Holocene - Bon Iver**

 

He could see for miles and miles and miles.

Skyscrapers, smog, snipers.

John.

He could see him now, scrambling out of the black cab.

The lines on his forehead were deeper now, the echoes of his last words echoing, tinnitus.

Sherlock knew what he would have to do.

He was not magnificent, he did not belong.

 

**Golden – Fall Out Boy**

 

The light that reflected off of his phone was painful.

Scorching his eyes, torture.

He dialled John's number.

Knowing what he was about to do made him want to shriek.

John didn't deserve this departure.

_(Weak.)_

 

**I'm a Fake – The Used**

 

He collected John's attention, each breath on the other side of the phone like a shard of glass to his heart.

_(Yes, he had one.)_

This was not the time to break.

It was time to keep John safe.

“ _I'm a fake.”_

Look up at me, you're the last thing I want to see.

 

**Life Left to Go – Safetysuit**

 

Oh, I'm begging you no.

You're not a fake, you're every bit an innocent.

I know you.

I do.

Please, god no.

You don't have to do this.

Don't force us back down into that

abyss.

 

**Never Let Me Go – Florence + The Machine**

 

“ _SHERLOCK!”_

“ _Goodbye John.”_

Hands outstretched, reaching.

There was such a distance.

Their inner monologues screeching.

Their existence,

High and low,

_I'll never let you go._

 

**What Sarah Said – Death Cab for Cutie**

 

They had both heard the saying before.

Both at the same time, from the same person.

Mycroft.

“ _Love is watching someone die.”_

Sherlock had sighed and shook his head as though nothing could harm him.

But when John was alone, Mycroft caught him by the arm.

“ _I told you this was a battlefield. Be prepared._ ”

Then he was gone.

Little did they know it wouldn't be long.

Here they were, and by god they were scared.

Terrified.

Even though the dying was a lie.

 

 

**Silent Night – Damien Rice/ Lisa Hannigan**

 

He watched as Sherlock flew,

 

down,

          down,

                   down,

he was

 

f

a

l

l

i

n

g.

 

The cracking bones clouded John's mind, how could he?

Tears stung his eyes, but he ignored them, he needed to get to Sherlock.

The pavement was turning red around him

 

Love

       or

            Hate?

 

 

**This Woman's Work – Greg Laswell**

 

_All the things we should have said that we never said, all the things we should have done that we never did._

Harry sat across from this changed man.

“ _Make it go away.”_

A plea, desperation.

The thoughts of the memories played like a broken film on repeat behind his eyelids, the ending was never right.

It always came back to those last face-to-face words said, that last fight.

 

**England – The National**

 

Sherlock watched carefully, under the shade of a hat in a dark coffee shop,

the rain belted off the window,

but he was there.

Walking, no, limping.

Stick-not a crutch; suggests permanence.

Sherlock's chest tightened.

What had he done?

What damage had he inflicted.

He disappeared into the surgery, into the warmth and distraction of work.

Sherlock sat there,

with the mind of the conflicted.

 

**Asleep – Emily Browning**

 

The nightmares had returned.

Awaking to the scream from his mouth had become his new alarm.

The bones cracking, breaking, snapping against the concrete.

The constant film behind his eyelids, constant replay.

He was tired, he was trying.

Everything still burned.

 

**Therapy – All Time Low**

 

Therapy had always been bitter, filled with lies.

No one would cry.

He couldn't, wouldn't speak.

Except for the rare leak,

where she would gain and insight of this illusive man,

who never once mentioned how their relationship

was doomed from the beginning.

He would regret it later,

but still felt a little lighter,

despite now choking on the resurfaced

misery.

 

**In My Veins – Andrew Belle**

 

Nothing went as planned.

He was broken, they had been killed. Both.

This living death,

memories of each other

carried around their bodies,

through the veins.

Just as essential as oxygen.

 

**You'll Make It – Jem**

 

He visited the grave every week.

He talked, and cried, told the empty grave his minutes.

If he went outside, that was a proud moment,

otherwise he lived in a daze with those dreaded

heavy boots.

Sherlock arrived every week,

watched from behind a tree.

Listened to John's life, clinging to each second.

He still believed in him.

He would be back soon.

This mourning, should everything go according to plan,

cease with the return of the full moon,

not the mocking smile of the Cheshire Cat that it currently was.

 

**Second Chances – Paper Route**

 

“ _If you gave me a chance to love you, could I come back and love you?”-S.H._

Three years.

It had to have been a joke.

The phone company must have handed over his phone number.

(But the initials?)

John sat behind his desk, his hands began to shake.

There was a light tap on the door.

He couldn't breathe to answer, he stared at the phone as though it had just stolen the life from him.

The door opened, slowly, steady.

John was not ready.

He's  _alive?_

How could he have _survived_?

_I saw you die, I mourned._

Everything went unsaid, his throat was closed off.

His face conveyed his emotions, an open book

for Sherlock to read.

He still was Sherlock after all those years, he understood.

His voice was different, gentler, sadder.

“ _Nothing's good, nothing's right, but I love you.”_

 


End file.
